


The Exiles of Tatooine

by Sylvanas_Skywalker



Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [18]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending to the Aldmeri Dominion Storyline, Anakin and Padme are not married, Anakin is a Vestige, Childbirth, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gray Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Council Bashing (Star Wars), Palpatine Lost, anakin didn't turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvanas_Skywalker/pseuds/Sylvanas_Skywalker
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi finds an old friend, when he makes an emergency landing on Tatooine.
Relationships: Ayrenn Aldmeri/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111284
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. The discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack that I played while writing this-Anakin's Theme from Star Wars.

It was a few years, since the end of the Clone Wars and the beginning of the new age for the Galaxy.

Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine was exposed as a Sith Lord, after he revealed his true identity to a member of the Jedi Order and Mace Windu had Palpatine killed. He also gathered the evidence to support the revelation and there was plenty of it, including Palpatine's ultimate plan to turn Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, to the Dark Side.

His plans were foiled as Anakin was MIA and the Council had someone keep a sharp eye on the Chancellor. After Palpatine were exposed, those who supported him were also called out. Only Padme Amidala, Mon Mothma, Bail Organa and Senators who were in Delegation 2000, were respected, as they voiced their issue with the Chancellor of gaining too much power.

Padme was elected as the new Supreme Chancellor and the peace negotiations went without a hitch, now that Sith were gone (Dooku was arrested on Sereno after Palpatine was exposed).

But, Obi-Wan missed his former Padawan, who disappeared during the space battle after the start of the war. He was just Knighted and was to get a Padawan, but the Fate said otherwise and his Starfighter was hit and it vanished into the unknown direction.

The Jedi Council had forbiden the search for Anakin and he was declared dead soon enough, but Obi-Wan had the hope that Anakin was still out there, alive.

It was two years since the fall of the Sith and the peace had returned. Grievous was already a scrap metal, Dooku and anyone who was with him were dead or in jail and the Jedi had to deal with a lot of the mess, as the Hero With No Fear was gone and some blamed the Jedi for his disappearance.

The Jedi also began to adapt to the modern time by aboloshing No Attachments rule in order to adapt and they no longer took children as infants, as they were labeled baby snatchers.

He was returning from a mission to Corusant, when his ship suffered a breakdown and he had to make an emergency landing on Tatooine.

The farmstead was a familiar one, as he heard from Padme that Anakin's stepfamily lived, but they were now on Corellia and not Tatooine. So, he hoped that Anakin was here, as he could have stopped to hide from the war, or his starfighter crashed and he lived with his family members from the time of his disappearance.

He was careful not to spook anyone, but his eyes turned to see the sight of two younglings playing. Both of them were near humans who had golden skin, blue eyes, but the girl had the brunette hair, while the boy had blonde. They were playing with the ball, while their parents could be inside.

"Excuse me?" Obi-Wan asked, as the younglings turned to him. "Where are your parents?" he then added.

"Mommy's at home, Daddy's at work," the girl replied.

"Okay, can I..."

"Luke, Leia, what's going on there?" a calm voice spoke.

Obi-Wan then saw the woman, who exited the house. She resembled the younglings, but she wore local to the planet clothing and her hair was white. There was some minor jewelry on her, which meant that she was a noble once. And by the appearance, she was a near-human, as he had no idea what her people were called.

"Hello there," he said.

"Greetings. What brought you to our farmstead?" she asked.

"I need to have my ship repaired, as I had an emergency landing. Is there a mechanic around here to help me?" Obi-Wan said.

"There is one and he is returning home soon enough. Why don't you come inside, while we wait?" she spoke, as they entered the home. There was a living room and two bedrooms, since the second bedroom was for the children, while the first one where the woman and her possible husband slept.

She got some milk and sat down. As she was about to ask for his name, she turned to see a familiar man at the entrance, who had spoke: "I am back home, my love."

The man was very familiar, as he had brunette hair and blue eyes. He also wore the local to Tatooine clothing, which were the farm one. He had some more scars and he had a lightsaber along with a normal sword. He, like the woman, wore a ring on the finger, which meant that they were married.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin exclaimed, as he leaped onto his former Master to hug him.

"Oh, Anakin, you are alive! I missed you, but what happened to your arm?" Obi-Wan asked, as he embraced his former Padawan, who had a bit longer hair, than he had before he vanished.

"I am glad to see you too. Nice time to visit me, especially when the war is over and I've been living peacefully with a wife and children.

"Anakin, I had no idea that you were here! I've been searching for you in the whole galaxy and nothing. I didn't think that you were here in all of places!"

"Ani, so, this is your former mentor you spoke about?" the woman asked.

"Yes, my love. Ayrenn, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi, my former Master. Obi-Wan, this is my wife, Ayrenn Skywalker," Anakin introduced them.

"Now, please tell me what happened after you vanished," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin smiled as Ayrenn went to get the children to safety inside, in case some Tusken Raiders were to attack.

"She was a Queen?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed after Anakin detailed some of his adventures on the distant planet of Nirn. Ayrenn, Luke and Leia were drinking the milk.

"Yes. I saved her life, after killing a traitor named Astanya and I became her agent. But, I was ambushed and sacrificed to a Dark God, Molag Bal. That will need a long tale for another day, as it was when I got my flesh arm back," Anakin replied calmly.

"What happened that made you both flee here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"While I was away in Coldharbour to stop Planemeld and then Molag Bal to reclaim my soul back, the remnants of Veiled Inheritance that did survive, turned other Altmer against her and she was forced to run. I had to kill Battlereeve Urcelmo, who turned against her and the other Alliances were already marching on Summerset. Additionally, Bosmer turned feral and the Khajiit retreated into their homeland. Force will show you what happened the day, when Vanus Galerion, the Archmage helped us escape to here," Anakin replied, as the vision entered Obi-Wan's mind.

_Anakin was near the woman, that was Ayrenn. She looked at Anakin with a relief, as she embraced him. A male Altmer laid dead and it was Battlereeve Urcelmo, who had betrayed his Queen._

_"Ani, thank the Divines that you have returned. Is it over?" she asked._

_"Yes, Molag Bal is defeated, but the Prophet sacrificed his life to ensure victory against the Daedric Prince. The Planemeld is stopped, but it looks like that I was too late to stop the Dominion from falling apart."_

_"The Wood Elves consumed by rage. The Khajiit, retreated into the desert. And my people... Summerset risen up against me. By the time the Pact and the Covenant arrive on our shores, there will be nothing left to pick apart."_

_"_ _I am so very sorry. The Aldmeri Dominion fell, because I wasn't there to help it, when it was necessary. I am always a failure, wherever I go," Anakin said with sorrow in his tone._

_"No! You were right about one thing that you told me, you can't save everyone. This is the lesson you should have learned before the Clone Wars began. I now see its meaning too. Aldmeri Dominion was never meant to succeed, even if it remained strong," Ayrenn protested, seeing that her love was ridden with guilt._

_Anakin shook his head, as he realized that she was right. They both had something, that they would never achieve._

_"We need to leave this world. No place will be safe for us here now, my love," she then spoke up._

_"I'll see if Vanus used magic to repair my Starfighter, because after I saved you, you led me to the Mages Guild and Vanus promised to see if my Starfighter is still operational. We can use it to go anywhere in the Galaxy to begin a new life and not to worry about the War," he replied as he used the Force to communicate with the Archmage, who was glad to aid in their escape._

_Vanus Galerion was waiting for them outside of the settlement with a spacecraft near him._

_"I have a good news, as I was able to repair it and test it. It flies perfectly! The Magic Crystal that I put it will be a fuel for the Starfighter and should suffice, so I do recommend that you land on the inhabited by the people in order to travel anywhere else in the Galaxy," he spoke._

_"And not affected by the Clone Wars world. We will be caught in the crossfire and you will be deemed a deserter and traitor if we land on the Republic World and the Separatists will see to it that you are killed, as you were on the Republic side of the conflict," Ayrenn said._

_Anakin thought and as much as this pained him, he believed that his stepbrother's farm would be a good hideout, until they recovered._

_"Tatooine. We'll go there for now. Owen Lars, my stepbrother will take us in, until the war ended and then maybe settle on Naboo. How is that, my love?" Anakin asked._

_She nodded as she checked if they packed vital supplies, as they could stay just more than a day in their new place. Once they finished checking their supplies, they got into the starfigher and Anakin took one last look at the world he had just saved, only to leave, as his secret love, Ayrenn, was betrayed by her own people and would have been killed, had Anakin not intervened._

_Vanus waved, as the Starfighter took off into the stars. "May the Force be with us all."_

_Ayrenn watched the stars, as she never imagined that there was a galaxy beyond Nirn. And Molag Bal could have threatened these worlds, if he had succeeded. But, Anakin saw to it that Molag Bal would not try something like Planemeld for years to come._

_Nirn was located on the border between Outer Rim and the Unknown Regions, so traveling across the Galaxy to Tatooine wouldn't be too difficult. The only problem would be space battles, as Anakin could be caught and they would have to escape both factions._

_Fortunately, the journey didn't have any space battles as obstacles and they reached the desert planet of Tatooine. The planet reminded Ayrenn of Hammerfell, but without any seas, as it was a sandy world._

_Anakin landed the ship near a hut, which was the Lars Farmstead. He ran to the door to knock, but no one responded._

_"Let's look inside and see if they are in there. Maybe they didn't expect you to return so soon," Ayrenn suggested._

_They entered, only to see it empty, as they searched bedrooms and the garage. In the main bedroom, Anakin found a note, that told the duo that Owen Lars was offered a job on Corellia and he and Beru had a daughter. He did say that Anakin would be welcome to visit them at anytime._

_"It appears that they got opportunity elsewhere and they left the farm to you. I suggest that we stay on Tatooine and wait it out, until it is deemed to be safe," Ayrenn said as she read the note with Anakin's help, as the Galactic Basic was new to her and he was going to teach her._

_"I know how to repair stuff, so I can work as a mechanic. Plus, only some childhood friends will recognize me here on Tatooine. If the people of the Republic think that I am dead, let it be that way," Anakin replied to which Ayrenn nodded._

_That evening, Ayrenn was dressed in white robes, as she was resting with Anakin in a bed, before the vision faded back to reality._

"Nearly a year after we came, Luke and Leia were born. I was having a free day and Ayrenn went into labor the morning. We were watching the holo-news and when I've heard news of the Padme's near assassination, I was terrified for her, as she is still my friend, after all. I was glad that Ahsoka was able to stop Aurra Sing. Ayrenn going into labor distracted me from my thoughts and it was a terrible sandstorm, so we had to close the doors," Anakin continued as another vision entered Obi-Wan.

_Ayrenn was heavily pregnant, as she was in the bed. Anakin got some cloth to wipe her forehead, when the time to deliver the babies, as Anakin in fifth month revealed that she was going to have twins._

_Hiding on Tatooine was a good idea, as the war was brewing and the news spoke of the Separatist Conspiracy to murder the Hero With No Fear, who was Anakin of course and they had succeeded as no body was found. There were also no reports of the sightings on any Republic world._

_In Anakin's opinion, the Republic had gone corrupt and the people had to sort things out on their own, instead of relying on Jedi. The Jedi Order had also gone corrupt, as Anakin believed that they were soldiers at this point._

_"At least you were my agent, before the Dominion's fall. I would never see you as my soldier," Ayrenn said. It was days before she would go into labor. He agreed with his love and they even married, so she was no longer Aldmeri, but a Skywalker._

_Now, she was in his arms, as she was having the strong contractions. He had to use the Force to soothe the pain and help her deliver on his own. Fortunately, there was nothing, that could cause problems and by the night, the first cry was heard._

_Anakin lifted a male infant, who was a human with blond hair and passed him to Ayrenn, who held her newborn son close. Then, she placed him onto the bed, as she delivered the baby girl, who was a copy of Ayrenn in every way._

_She breastfed the twins, so she could prevent postpartum bleeding, while delivering the placenta. The cords were cut after they stopped pulsing, so the twins had the remaining nutrition taken in, before they would take in the milk._

_ Anakin kissed Ayrenn, who was resting with twins in her arms. They were a bit small, as she went into labor a month before the due date.  
_

_ "Luke and Leia Skywalkers," he said softly, before he fell asleep with his wife and twins. _

"That's what happened that day. The storm passed and Ayrenn was resting, while I took another day off, as I had to help her with the babies, before I would return to the shop. Fortunately, there were barely any orders at that time. Now, I am happy here and I've been thinking to return, but the Republic really needs to clean up, before I come back, so do the Jedi. I do not want Luke and Leia in the Order and if I do see someone from the Council, apart from you, they are not leaving this place alive. They robbed me of my mother, as they thought that I needed to forget her, Padme rejected me and so much more I could complain about the Jedi," Anakin said.  


Obi-Wan realized that his friend had changed. His time as this Vestige that he hinted on being while on Nirn, had shaped him into a person, who used Light and the Dark for their own use, thus he was a Gray Jedi in secret.

Anakin Skywalker had changed and would no longer welcome a Jedi or anyone that was of the Republic near him or his family. He no longer supported the government, that was corrupt at the time of his disappearance and Obi-Wan couldn't blame him.

"You've changed, Anakin, and for the better. The Jedi Council have nothing to salvage at this point," Obi-Wan remarked.

"Yep, and even if they tried, it's very too late at this point. If they didn't hate me, I would have returned to them, when I and Ayrenn had to flee from Nirn, but the only option was Tatooine. As much as I disliked the place, I got used to it. I even stopped hating sand, as I relaxed on Auridon shore between the missions to save the world from Molag Bal. The last time, it was with Raz, a Khajiit, whom I miss dearly. He fell, while protecting Ayrenn and I am ensuring that the sacrifice is not in vain, by protecting Ayrenn. The Veiled Inheritance got what they wanted, but their joy I bet was short lived."

"Away from the drama on Nirn topic, I need to get my ship fixed. Since you are a mechanic..." 

"No problem, I'll get the ship fixed and by tomorrow, it will be as good as new," Anakin agreed, as he exited the farmstead to fix Obi-Wan's ship.

After the repair, Obi-Wan stayed for a night, before he would depart back to Corusant. He heard a bit of Anakin's adventures that he had and now realized that the fate was telling Ayrenn that her Dominion was not to succeed in what it was created for, thus it fell apart due to events, that Anakin was not responsible for.

But, the world was no longer threatened by anything, that would call Anakin back. He had to hide his face, in order to conceal his identity as the only human Eye of the Queen. Now, he was a mechanic and a father to the twins.

It would be up to him to whatever to return or not, as Obi-Wan knew that pressuring would be useless and would do harm than good.

The ship took off, as the Skywalkers watched it depart to the stars. Tatooine was also being liberated from slavery as the Hutts were going to be compensated, as Obi-Wan told them, during the breakfast, before he would return to his journey to Corusant. A beautiful ring was given to him to remember his stay and Obi-Wan promised to keep it with him. He felt that Anakin's life was going to be a long and a peaceful one, as the Force had bonded the two and they were meant to be together, despite that Anakin was a Human and Ayrenn being an Altmer. The love knew no bounds and they were together far away from those who would judge their relationship as wrong and immoral.

"May the Force be with you," Anakin said, before he and his family returned to the life of the Exiles of Tatooine, of a world, that was free from slavery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write an additional chapter to this story or a separate story on the Jedi Council and Padme's reaction about where Anakin had vanished to.
> 
> The Altmer turning against Ayrenn is a possible future that we see during The Moonlit Path quest in Elder Scrolls Online. But that future is real in this fic.
> 
> For now, I will work on some old stories, that need my attention.
> 
> Timeline is this (BES-Before extinction of the Sith and AES-After Extinction of Sith)
> 
> 3 BES-Anakin disappears to Nirn during one of the space battles. He is already a Jedi Knight.  
> 2 BES-The Planemeld is ended and Aldmeri Dominion is destroyed within. Anakin takes Ayrenn to Tatooine. Luke and Leia are born the same year.  
> 0 BES-Palpatine is slain by Mace Windu. Padme is elected as a new Supreme Chancellor.  
> 2 AES-Obi-Wan makes an emergency landing on Tatooine.


	2. The reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played Across the Stars from Attack of the Clones while writing this.

Obi-Wan returned to Corusant, as he held the necklace that Anakin gave him as a gift. It was made from a certain material and it had a sapphire gemstone.

He saw how Anakin and Ayrenn were happy together as they embraced one another. Their kids were beautiful and they lived a peaceful life on Tatooine. He didn't even try to persuade them to come to the Temple, as he knew that Anakin hated the Jedi and the Republic.

Plus, neither would approve of Luke and Leia being a part of Jedi Order, and Anakin would fight tooth and nail to have them stay with their family. Anakin also had a new lightsaber, a crossguard one, as he showed it to Obi-Wan after the dinner, when they sparred, before they went to bed.

As he went to his quarters, he encountered Ahsoka Tano, who was meant to be Anakin's Padawan, but winded up to be trained by Plo Koon, who stood for her innocence and she stayed in the Order. Now, she was a Knight.

"Master Kenobi, what's with the smile?" she asked.

"Ahsoka, it's because I found the one, who was missing for the few years now. I will reveal it to the Council and Senator Amidala, as she played her part as of why Anakin doesn't want to come back," Obi-Wan said.

"Anakin? As if in Anakin Skywalker, the one who vanished during the space battle, before he could take me as his Padawan?" she asked.

Obi-Wan chuckled to himself, as she guessed who he was just by mentioning his name. Anakin was seen as a dead man by the Jedi especially after his disappearance, but, he was going to reveal as of what happened to his old friend.

He was going to tell everything to Anakin after that, as he promised to him that the would tell him about the reactions of both the Council and Padme.

Oh boy, he looked forward to this!

The next day, Padme came to the Temple, as she was curious at what this was about. It had been two years since Palpatine's death and her becoming a new Chancellor and she was working to ensure that no other attempts to create another CIS would occur.

The Galaxy was recovering from the Clone Wars and the Jedi were still in the hot water, as Anakin was missing and declared dead by the Jedi.

All of the people who had ties to Palpatine were arrested and now were in jail. Rush Clovis died saving her life on Scipio and she was grateful, but she was lonely. She still remembered how she rejected Anakin:

_"I can't, we can't be together, I am sorry."_

_"Padme, we will find the way to hide this! Please, Angel"_

_"I am sorry, but we can't be together. You are a Jedi and I am a Senator. The Council would kick you out and I would have to resign! It would be the biggest scandal from which neither of us would recover from. I am very sorry, but it's for the best."_

_"So be it, Senator. Don't run back to me, if you feel guilt pulling your heart like strings and you are lonely!"_

She had been feeling lonely and hoped that Anakin would come back, but it looked like that he kept true to his words and didn't come back. Obi-Wan had recently come back from his emergency stop on Tatooine, as his ship broke down.

Padme stood in the Council Chamber as the Council waited for the Obi-Wan to arrive, so he could tell them why he gathered them here. Then, Obi-Wan arrived into the chamber as he held the strange necklace in his hand.

"Council, Chancellor Amidala, you wonder why I called you here. It's because I know what happened to the missing Chosen One of the Force, as the Council has deemed him dead," Obi-Wan began.

'That's because Anakin is still alive and well in fact. But he has changed, drastically. No longer he is an arrogant Jedi that the Council saw him as, but he is a wise and a very protective husband and a father. He is a Gray Jedi as he used both Dark and Light to battle those who would dare to threaten his family. 

"After he vanished, he winded up on Nirn and he saved the Altmeri Queen named Ayrenn Aldmeri, with whom he fell in love. It was the secret from the others, as the Altmer practice purity of their species and do not allow the members of their race to reproduce with members of other races," he continued.

Padme was shocked. The man that she rejected, fell in love with someone else. And a winner was someone, who was more respecting, as it sounded that Ayrenn was more caring for Anakin.

"The relationship stayed hidden from all of the Nirn and no one knew that Anakin and Ayrenn were even in love. Only Anakin's childhood friends on Tatooine know about it and they are happy for him. Well, that's because Anakin and Ayrenn are there," Obi-Wan said, as he wished that he had the Holo-Camera, as the reactions were priceless.

"What happened?" Padme asked.

"After Anakin went into the Coldharbour to stop the Planemeld, the surviving members of the Veiled Heritance slowly turned her people against her and even her own guard betrayed her. Anakin had to kill him and they fled on the repaired Starfighter to Tatooine, because landing on the Republic planet would deem Anakin a deserter and attract our attention and the Separatists would kill him, if he landed on one of their worlds. So, they fled to Tatooine and have been living ever since," Obi-Wan replied.

The Jedi Council looked shocked as they didn't feel his Force Signature for a few years now.

"It has changed. Anakin was sacrificed by a High Elf named Mannimarco and he even got his right flesh arm back. The Force was still strong in him and after he reclaimed his soul, he got much stronger and was able to hide himself from the detection. That is how he is able to hide for four years now and he taught his children how to do it," Obi-Wan continued.

"Children?!" Someone asked with the shock.

"Yes. Anakin and Ayrenn have twins, Luke and Leia. Both of them are Altmer, but have the traces of their father's blood, as Leia has his brown hair while Luke has his blonde hair. They are adorable and I had the chance to stay with them for the night, while Anakin repaired my ship, so I could come back."

The amulet lit up and it presented an image of Anakin, Ayrenn, Luke and Leia and Padme saw how both of the twins were Altmer, but had human blood, as Luke had much lighter skin than his sister and he had his father's blond hair, while Leia had his brown hair. She thought that the Altmer kids were cutest and the twins were very adorable.

"I saw them playing with the ball outside of the house, while Ayrenn was inside and Anakin was away at work. He is a mechanic, thus, he is living a humble life now," Obi-Wan said as the image faded away. He then turned to Padme: "Chancellor Amidala, I am very disappointed in you. I found out from Ayrenn how you rejected him and she is disappointed in your actions towards Anakin before his disappearance. You comforted him after his mother died, but after the duel against Dooku, when Anakin was to propose to you, you rejected him and turned him away. Ayrenn told me that Anakin confessed to her that he was never going to love anyone ever again, but that wasn't before Ayrenn took the risk herself and as a result, she is now living happily with him. And the best part is, as I said, no one on Nirn even knows that they were in a secret relationship, so the Veiled Inheritance didn't rise against her because of her loving a Human. I bet that if you accepted Anakin's proposal, you would be with Anakin right now on Naboo. I do hope that you regret of what you have done as word is not a sparrow, it flies away and you can't catch it."

Padme had tears in her eyes, as she realized that Anakin was now with another Angel, who saved him from a life from loneliness and the fate in the end had them flee to Tatooine, where they had twins and the Chancellor was left with the regret of rejecting someone that she truly loved.

Then, Obi-Wan turned to the Council and spoke: "The Jedi Council, I am very disappointed in your actions towards Anakin for the decade of his life in the Temple. You scrutinized him and lectured me on how to raise a Padawan, when I was trying to help him to adapt. As the result, he could have turned to the Dark Side by Palpatine, who was grooming him into his new apprentice to replace Dooku. After disappearing to Nirn, he began to resent you even further and after becoming the Vestige, he used The Force to aid him against the Daedra and Molag Bal. There was no Light or Dark to him, just the Force itself. And you also forbade me from searching for him, thus I had to believe that he died, until I found him on Tatooine recently with his wife and children. Also, he succeeded in liberating Tatooine from the slavery and no one has to undergo the suffering that he and his mother did anymore. He will not let you near his children and he threatened that he would kill any Jedi if they attempt to take his children, as he does not want them to undergo the same pain that he did.

"He also resents the Republic for allowing slavery and being corrupt. He is not returning anytime soon and do not try to coerce him or his family in coming here. You'll find only death, as Anakin has grown more powerful than he was before he vanished and he teaces Ayrenn how to use the Force as she got some of it from the twins.

"I will leave the Order, as I do not wish to be a part of the institution that scrutinized my former Padawan for being different from others and then forbade me to search for him. May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan finished his rant and then walked out of the chamber, while holding the amulet and leaving behind the sobbing Padme and the shocked Council behind.

His mission was done and he decided to keep his lightsaber with him and travel to Tatooine after packing some of his belongings.

On Tatooine, Anakin and his family were having a lunch, as suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Anakin said as he ran up to it. He opened it to see Obi-Wan with the suitcase.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan, what are you doing here so soon? Something happened at the Temple?" Anakin asked.

"I left the Order. I'd rather stay here with you, and not being part of an Order that treated you badly, Anakin. I should have left the moment you were declared dead, so I could search for you, but something told me to wait for the chance to arise. So here we go, you are here, with a family and a life that you truly deserve," Obi-Wan replied as Anakin let him inside as Ayrenn finished throwing up in the fresher nearby.

This had both of them help her get the water and clean her mouth. "This had been for a few days now and I know why," Anakin said as he and Ayrenn embraced each other.

He had felt their happiness as he realized what was the cause of their joy. Ayrenn was pregnant with another Skywalker and there was one embryo inside of her, a tiny Half-Altmer growing in the womb.

Obi-Wan embraced them as Anakin and Ayrenn showed him a guest room, that was officially his own. They had expanded the farmstead, so six people could live together.

That night, Obi-Wan fell asleep in his bed, as he felt the joy and Light in his brother, who was a father to three children. Anakin had a life that he truly deserved, even if he and his wife were the exiles.

No, it wasn't just them now.

Anakin, Ayrenn, Luke, Leia and the unborn baby Skywalkers along with Obi-Wan Kenobi were now The Exiles of Tatooine, as they had settled on the planet, that hid them from the Galaxy, that was recovering from the Clone Wars and the Republic's Corruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is officially complete and I will not continue it any further.


End file.
